Rainy Days
by Kathrine32
Summary: Clara is tired after a long day of cleaning and helping Angie and Artie with homework and making dinner at the same time. She and the Doctor go for a walk in the rain instead of running for their lives. Pure Fluff.


**Hello! This came to me because it's been raining all day here..**

****Clara's eyes blinked open. It was Wednesday. Clara's favourite day. Today the Doctor would finally pick her up. With a burst of excitement, Clara threw the covers off and climbed out of bed. One glance in the mirror told her that a brush would just not do the trick for her hair.

After a long, hot shower, Clara brushed her somewhat tame hair and picked out a light blue dress that reached mid- thigh and put some makeup on. Angie and Artie would be up soon. Breakfast needed to be made.

At about noon it began to pour down rain. Clara loved rainy days almost as much as she loved sunny ones. While it poured outside, Clara did the breakfast dishes and tided up the house; although careful not to make Angie and Artie's beds because that was their job.

When the kids came home, it was still raining. Running back and forth from helping Artie with his math homework and Angie with her science and making dinner tired Clara out. She did clean up the house during the day to add to her weariness. At 7:00 when the Doctor came to pick her up, running for her life was out of the question.

"Clara!" The Doctor bounced up and down when she opened the door.

"Doctor," Clara said tiredly.

"Clara? Are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, even taking out his sonic screwdriver and scanning her face.

"I'm fine, Doctor," she laughed. "Honestly,"

"Oh, okay," he breathed in relief.

"Can we just stay here today? Maybe walk to the park?" she asked.

"Walk? But it's raining stars out there!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Oh, but that's the best part! That settles it; we are definitely going for a walk!" Clara said.

She closed the door before the Doctor could protest any further. He was left standing on the front porch while Clara said goodbye to Angie and Artie and pulled on some bright red rain boots and grabbed a red umbrella.

"Come on then," she smiled and took his arm when he held it out to her.

Clara managed to hold the umbrella over both of them with her free arm. On the way there, they made small talk -how Angie and Artie were, how she was- things like that. About halfway to the park the Doctor stopped and looked down at Clara. Clara looked up at him, and for a moment they just looked into each other's eyes.

A young lady passed by and saw the two. "Oh just kiss her!" She said with a heavy Scottish accent.

Clara was about to explain that they weren't a couple, but the lady had already begun walking off. Instead, the Doctor cupped her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Before she could protest, he bent his head down and captured her lips with his.

Clara was shocked. The Doctor never initiated a kiss unless it was with River Song or if it was a genetic transfer or something dire. Since she was certainly not River Song, and the only thing in danger was her resolve not to fall in love, she kissed back. She let the umbrella fall slowly to her side, then dropped it completely, leaving her hands free. They stood there, kissing in the pouring rain. Clara broke the kiss and hugged his neck tightly. He hugged her back, lifting her slightly off the ground.

"Let's go to the park," the Doctor grinned.

When they arrived at the park, they were soaked. Clara sat on a bench and leaned the umbrella up against the side. The Doctor however ran up to a slide and began inspecting the puddle of water at the bottom.

"Clara, can you come here?" The Doctor asked, a devilish grin on his face.

Against her better judgement, Clara walked over to the slide. Before she could get away, the Doctor used his hand to spray the water onto her.

"Oi!" Clara yelped. "You're going to pay for that!"

She chased the Doctor over and under the jungle gym. When she caught him, she used the closest puddle to splash him. The remaining daylight hours were spent playing in the puddles and on the jungle gym. Several water fights occurred.

**IT'S SO FLUFFEH I'M GONNA DIE! Sorry it was so long but thank you for reading! I thought long and hard on this so I hope it's good. And before you ask, yes everything at the beginning was necessary. **


End file.
